


Disappear in us

by archie_daydreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archie_daydreamer/pseuds/archie_daydreamer
Summary: Harry just ended the 'war' but he could still have no reprieve. His steps to solace take him towards an intriguing future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,yeah my first attempt at the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Most of the things are same as suggested in such dynamics.  
If you don't like it,don't read it. Oh, and there are not much chances of smut, maybe in far future but not now, not at all.  
Harry Potter doesn't belong to me in anyway possible.

Harry Potter still felt his hands tingling with adrenaline rushing through his whole body after the-thankfully- last confrontation with Voldermort. That beast had killed his parents leaving him orphan at a tender age of one.

Harry was luckily adopted by his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Black instead of being sent to live with his muggle relatives as Dumbledore had suggested.

Harry was informed when he enrolled in Hogwarts that Voldermort was out to kill him to establish his supremacy-deluded by some prophecy claiming that a boy i.e. Harry will threaten his position as an alpha among the wizarding kind. Well, Harry sure would have been happy worrying about his assignments and tests but Voldermort set the prophecy into motion leading Harry to act as predicted.

He moved towards the dimly lit corridor. The last confrontation with Voldermort had been, a bit anticlimactic as the light side had invaded the headquarter i.e. Malfoy Manor and taking the death eaters by surprise had been their stroke of genius.

Harry was relieved that his family was safe, Remus and Sirius had looked at him proudly hiding their worry, the Weasleys looked at him with sombre faces which soon turned smiling as Harry had faked a smile their way masking the hollow feeling in his chest.

He moved on the hardwood floor, his steps echoing in the otherwise silent manor. The building seemed haunted with candles illuminating only the vicinity leaving him to rely on Lumos.

He passed several empty rooms and finally reached the ballroom door. He had felt cut apart as the mission laid upon him from his childhood had finally come to fruition. Harry wanted his solitude as he didn't feel fit for any company for which he had taken the task to survey the east side of the Manor alone, surely no one would underestimate the Saviour now after he had vanquished the dark.

As an Alpha Harry had always felt the emotions in full force. His relation with his family had always run deep- Sirius's broom training, Remus's study lessons or even the weekly dinner making-making him not ashamed to recognise when he had exhausted his mental self and needed a break. Remus and Sirius were always there whenever Harry felt like sharing his fears and insecurities but now he needed a bit of solitude to digest that he had killed an Alpha who was after his life from his birth.

Harry moved deeper into the wing and heard grunting sounds. His hackles rose and he moved with careful steps towards the voice, his wand poised to attack. He found a bearded man with brown hair hanging lankly from his shoulders pounding against a door.

_ 'Thought I would be left in peace but even unintentionally Voldermort's minions are after my peace.'  _ Harry thought as he swiftly stupified the alpha but realised that the room he was standing before had drifted open.

Harry stood stock still as his nostrils flared.' _Omega_. _Heat_._Claim. Mate. Now!!' _Harry was assaulted by a citrusy smell which he instinctively recognised as an omega's. His alpha side was overpowering his rationality as he took a further step towards the room.

His lust evaporated as the stench of rusty blood reached his nostrils. _ ' Omega. Hurt. Protect. Defend. Help.' Harry's _ thought coincided with his alpha side as he saw blood trailing swiftly towards a white carpet decorated in mid of the room which he had stepped in unconsciously while the alpha recognised everything by smell.

"Expecto Patronum", Harry's patronus burst from his wand, looking at him expectantly." Get Madam Pomfrey here. No alphas allowed." Harry appreciated that some healers made up the fighting battalion but the ensuing smell of an omega in heat was increasing as the door was fully opened.'  _ Must have been here for not only their heat but even before that. Bound here?' _ Harry felt disgusted by Voldermort for one more thing.

He tried to enter the room further but his instincts would run into overdrive so he stepped out and cast some wards around the wing to protect the omega from any feral alpha. If his alpha purred proudly to have protected an omega he didn't pay any mind to it.

' _ Why was this death eater trying to forcibly enter the omega's room? What has happened to this omega? He is bleeding but I can't do more than this.' H _ arry felt worry claw at his heart for the unknown omega. He knew that the omega wasn't forcefully mated as their smell was just omega. He was intrigued by how an omega had managed to stay hidden in the confrontation that took place a few minutes back.' _ God, it has been just minutes. Seems like a century. I finally did it, killed that bastard. Would that make me a killer or a saviour?' _

Harry was interrupted in his downward spiral by Madam Pomfrey's beta scent rushing towards him. "Harry!! What happened dear?" Harry turned his head towards the room and nodded grimly. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips but moved hurriedly.

Harry relaxed his stance and felt silly for going into an offensive stance even when Madam Pomfrey entered.' _ Stupid alpha hormones.' _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Harry was marching near the door. His thoughts in a whirlpool revolving around the omega that lay injured inside. He had called Madam Pomfrey but what if it was too late. What if the Omega died?

The young alpha felt like whining at his thoughts but masked it with a frustrated growl.

After half an hour Madam Pomfrey came outside with a tired but relieved look on her face. With her exit from the room Harry could feel that the scent had vanished. Thus his alpha instincts quietened as the alluring scents diminished.

"The child had cut both his wrists. He was going through heat. I think that he did not want any alpha to mate him. But it shows his exemplary perservance that he defied his instinctual nature. I gave him blood replenishing potions. And have also healed his wrists. But we need to talk to Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey explained the situation in a medical tone while Harry nodded at all the right places.

"I took the liberty to clear his room out of the scent. His heat seems to have ended. But we would need to keep a eye on him if we don't want him risking his life again." Harry looked grimly thinking of the omega committing suicide again and suppressed a shudder. The population of omegas was the least in number among all the genders. And above that they were the bearers of future generations that increased their value in society. Who knows what the Omega went through during the war?

"I will cast a ward around the room. Then we can go." Harry had cast a ward earlier but he needed assurance and Madam Pomfrey did not raise an eyebrow though she must have felt the earlier ward.

The raven haired teen did not want to leave the corridor as he felt he still needed to protect the one inside. But Dumbledore needs to be made aware of the situation. And the unconscious alpha at the end of the corridor needs to be handed to the Aurors.

************************

"I think it is the Malfoy boy."Madam Pomfrey spoke with an assertion that left no room for second guessing. Harry floated the bulky alpha behind him.

"How do you know?" Harry was curious as he had not heard of any heir to the family. But it was considered natural to not name Omega an heir in the pureblood families.

"Omegas are kept hidden in pureblood families. Let's say they are quite protective of them that not even a news leaks out of their existence. But their birth does require a mediwitch. The healer that was researching with me told me such. His mother was an exemplary mediwitch and the news of a Malfoy heir spread quickly. Though what the mediwitch was refrained from telling was that the child was an omega. Omega Draco Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey was lost in memories. 

The gryffindor had seen the exemplary healer lost in thoughts many a times while he learnt the basics of healing. She had shared bits and pieces of her life and this was no different. Just like other teachers who sympathised with him Madam Pomfrey also felt bad that Harry had to endure so much in such a tender age. But she was quite focused on her work that left no room for hero worshipping in her books.

********************

"Auror Shacklebolt here is another of the death eaters." Harry's face took the serious look as he entered the throng of the Order of the Phoenix. 

The auror nodded and levitated the black robed offender to the auror handing out portkeys to the ministry.

"Professor,we found someone in a room," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a firm tone with no afflictions whatsoever. When Dumbledore nodded with a curious expression Harry looked at the mediwitch again." It is the Malfoy boy. Draco Malfoy. The omega of the Malfoy family."

Harry saw everyone's eyes widen a fraction and felt a growl emerging but his brain reminded him there was no threat and his instincts were haywire after such a battle.

" Is he alive? He is stable, right? Was there someone with him?" Was his alpha with him? Harry understood what his Godfather was trying to ask. He knew that the elder and Narcissa Malfoy were cousins so it was natural to see a bit of worry reflecting on the curly haired man's gaunt face.

" Yes he is alive. But his health is questionable. Harry found him. The boy had slashed both his wrists. It seems he did not want an alpha during his heat." Madam Pomfrey spoke in a matter of fact tone. While some alphas looked uncomfortable at the mention of a hurt omega and then the word 'heat'.

" You said an unmated omega?" Mundungus Fletcher smiled his crooked smile as he looked amazed hearing the information. Harry had never liked the greasy man who always stole something or other when he visited. 

Dumbledore looked on somewhere in the distance as if thinking. But Professor McGonagall had her lips pursed while his godfathers, the Black-Lupin's shared an uncomfortable glance.

"Well technically we could practice the rule of Spoils of War on him. Whoever wants to take him could take him. You know an unmated pureblood omega is a valuable thing."Fletcher's eyes gleamed. Harry clenched his wrists wanting to punch the man and break his nose. 

So what if that petty thief had supplied the information from Snape to the order, he had no further say into it. He did not even fight on the frontline then how could he even make decisions here. And especially those regarding another life.

"I am aghast to know that you would follow the old laws when the organisation you fight for is all about negating those suffocating and humiliating laws of the old school." Snape's deadpan voice entered the hall and his eyes seemed colder than ever. Fletcher stood tall as his alpha instincts sensed threat in the beta's declaration of disdain.

"Now,let us not fight among ourselves. No one is going to exercise any action to harm others sanctity as a human. Where is the omega's mother Severus?"Professor Dumbledore asked the black haired man whose face turned to him stoically.

"Dead. She was fed the Draught of Living Death. Presumably by her alpha." Snape kept it short reflecting no emotions. Harry felt a vehement repugnance for the alpha of the manor. Lucius Malfoy had died protecting the tormentor of the wizarding population. But before that he had destroyed another life. Or maybe two.

"What would happen to the Omega now?" Harry could not help but ask. How would the omega react knowing of his mother's demise at the hand of his own father? Harry could feel his heart breaking for the omega.

"Sirius you realise you are the closest alpha relative the injured boy has? So you know what will happen. Are you ready to take the responsibility of an omega?" Dumbledore asked in his calming voice. But his expression seemed hopeful.

Okay. Harry did feel sympathetic for the Omega but he did not thought that he would be added to his family. Even as a ward to take care of.

****************

"Hi Draco this is my mate Remus Lupin. And this is my godson Harry Potter." Sirius introduced them to the expressionless omega who nodded once, looking at both of them in turns.

Harry could feel that the blonde was trying to present a strong front but his cautious scent was giving him away.

It was understandable that anyone would be wary of their new guardian and the family that from now on would take care of them.   
Since Molly Weasley and Madam Pomfrey broke the news of Draco's mother's demise to him after he gained consciousness the omega seemed lost in thoughts.

The blonde's cry of despair had shocked everyone. His scent had turned so bitter and ached and begged for comfort which the boy was not ready to receive from anyone.  
Though omegas are tactile this one seemed an exception or just that he was not comfortable sharing his grief with strangers.  
Harry had felt his skin chilling with goosebumps making him feel more tuned in to the situation. His instincts screamed at him to hug the sobbing and whimpering omega. Though he respected personal boundaries and held back himself. There was no idea how the grieving boy would react to any touch.

Now Harry could see that the tear marks were still present but Draco was dressed impeccably. His scent was subdued with hints of grief, despair, uncertainty, doubt and fear emanating from his person.

Objectively, the boy was beautiful with sharp cheekbones and sharp nose. And he could control his facial expressions well but his left hand kept on tugging the nearest corner of his baggy shirt showing his nervousness.   
Sirius and Remus exchanged an unsure glance. While Harry looked at the slender fingers twisting the edge of the shirt now and then.

"I would like to rest. If you could please show me my room?" Draco spoke in a tired voice. Sirius signalled Harry to show him the vacant room while the couple sorted out what was bugging them.

************************************

Harry did not like the silence that permeated the space between him and Draco. He knew if given more time to kill he would surely downspiral into his whole purposeless life and the guilt that he killed someone though that someone was evil.

"So you must be 17 right? I am also 17. And did you take your N.E.W.T.S? I could not as I was too busy with all the.....stuff. Come to think of that most were busy with it." Harry tried not to direct their conversation to the war but it was all his life revolved around till now. 

Even today he and the order were supposed to have celebration but then this young Malfoy was placed under the care of Sirius and everything turned serious.

Harry was waiting for his companion to reply." Yes I am 17. No I could not prepare for my NEWTS." The voice was well refined but rough and husky from crying.

"Okay..." Harry did not know what else to talk about. What do you say to a person who lost his family in a war just hours ago and on top of that you land in the house of someone you have not known. 

Harry misses Hermione and Ron who would have filled the space with some facts or jokes to lighten the mood. But Harry considered himself a poor conversationalist, only replying when asked something or when he was well acquainted with the other person.

  
But he wanted to make Draco comfortable so he was trying but failing. His alpha side was agitated as he could not provide a sense of comfort to the Omega.

"You don't need to make conversation with me you know. I am in no mood to talk right now so you keeping silent is quite favourable." Draco spoke sensing the situation. Harry looked at him but the Omega did not seem anymore upset than he was earlier.

"This is your room. And you could call for any of us if you need anything. Or the house elf Kreacher would be glad to serve you. And...yeah so...rest and...ok...err bye." Harry looked at the unnerving stare of the boy in front of him. His eye colour seemed grey in the light but Harry had not paid much attention to the different shades in a colour so he could not tell if they were really grey or just a play of light.

  
Draco nodded and Harry hurried from there feeling a strange sensation run through him after having full stare of the beautiful omega directed at him.

***************************

"None of us knows how to treat him. How to behave around him? Would he lash out or cower away? He is still a Malfoy so a danger but an Omega whose very nature prevents them to harm an alpha but Remus I am worried about you. What if he harms you? And even Harry has less experience with omegas, what could happen? We have to be alert and active to protect ourselves as well as the boy....I just didn't think we would have such a responsibility. An Omega under our care." Harry heard Padfoot wonder aloud to his mate and entered the room acknowledging them.

"We will do it. Together just like how we handle every situation."Remus assured Sirius, his hand rubbing circles on his husband's neck who leaned forward to his neck to seek comfort.

Harry looked at his guardians fondly and joined the embrace as Remus signalled him along. Sirius tightened his grip on them humming in contentment to have his family close.

They broke up and Remus assessed Harry's tired face, beckoning him to sit down.

Remus talked to him about his whole experience with the war in his comforting way while Sirius looked at Harry sympathetically.

"I am... just tired. And a little lost maybe? What now? Will another danger spring up and I would have to devote my life and those of around me to fight it? I don't know what to do now. It seems like I was running on pure adrenaline these past months. And now my identity is connected to this whole war. Did you see the people who were with us? They see me as some kind of saviour. It's the vanquisher of Voldermort not a teenager struggling with the battle. And somewhere I made this war my purpose of living. And now that it is over I don't know what to do." Harry tried to articulate his feelings in words while his godfathers looked at him patiently.

"Everyone would be adrift from their self after such an event that creeped in almost every aspect of our lives. Now first of all you need to rest. With no responsibilities,no expectations you have to just take a deep breath and enjoy your leisure time. And then you can search your purpose of life. Till then you have to unburden yourself from the past..." Remus spoke sagely.

However Sirius butt in with," Yes you can rest all you want. We can go clubbing! Or mountain hiking or change of scenery or you could snuggle in your bed and do whatever you want! I mean I am up for a break honestly! And we all deserve a rest after such a humongous task. Merlin I can't wait to see how beautifully our life turns out."

Harry smiled at Sirius' enthusiasm and over optimistic attitude. But this thing about Sirius has always filled Remus and him with a sense of hope and now it was bringing smile to their faces.

"And I think we should give Draco some time to rest as well. No expectations from him as well. He is now here to stay so we are going to take good care of him." 

Sirius and Harry nodded soberly at Remus' declaration. Grief needs time to worm acceptance.

**************

Harry was not able to sleep despite the tiredness he felt weighing him down. So he was going to make himself some hot chocolate and wish sleep comes soon.

Crossing Draco's room he saw the light seeping from the bottom of the door. Harry realised that Draco might be awake and thinking of what all happened today. The Omega had told no one why he slit his wrists but nobody asked an explanation as it was quite evident that he was trying to escape an alpha in whichever way possible. 

Harry hesitated before the door and determining something he passed towards the kitchen. He made two large cups of hot chocolate and put them on a tray moving towards Draco's room hoping he won't be given a cold shoulder.

"Draco?" Harry called softly in front of the omega's door and stood to wait. He was getting anxious thinking he disturbed the boy and was about to leave but the door opened slowly and there was Draco standing with a hastily wiped face and red eyes that revealed he was crying. 

The crying and silence flustered Harry so much he forgot how to formulate a sentence. Draco looked at him with his sorrowful eyes.

"I brought you hot chocolate. It helps to sleep."Harry hastily forwarded the blonde a cup.

"Thank you." Draco gave him a smile which could not hide that he was just humouring Harry. 

' Hot chocolate will help with sleep.Stupid,he is grieving not haunted by insomnia.' Harry scolded himself.

"I am not going to invite you inside you know." The blonde declared in a deadpan tone looking at the raven haired boy expectantly.

Harry looked into the mesmerizing eyes (grey?blue?steel?) and took a moment to process the words."Oh I did not...I mean if you wanted we could have talked...but it's fine. I didn't come here expecting anything.... I mean I understand... What I want to say is I could not sleep and went to remedy it and saw light under your door. So I thought it is better to make hot chocolate for two. I am glad you took the cup." Harry babbled on,reproaching himself inside seeing the omega's stoic face gradually turning incredulous.

"You do not need to explain." Draco placated him as Harry prepared to speak eloquently. 

"I..." Yes,he forgot he was holding his cup and the contents were about to scath his hands as he looked on, horrifyingly fascinated. A pale hand steadied the cup as tan fingers and pale fingers came in contact.

Harry looked at the Omega with wide eyes fearing his reaction."I think I should take it." The boy replied calmly prompting Harry to gulp down his shock.

"I should go. Sorry for disturbing you."Harry spoke, turning his guileless eyes to Draco's serene one's. 

"Harry?" Draco called as Harry turned. The alpha turned back to see what was the matter." You forgot your hot chocolate." 

Harry internally screamed at himself. He could feel his face heating up in embarassment and laughed nervously to cover it up. The alpha took the cup, nodding in thanks and turns back.

'He was smiling? He might be laughing at me thinking how stupid I am. What atleast he was amused. A positive emotion in all this.' Harry thought as he sipped from the cup.

The alpha settled on his bed with a pleased hum ready to sleep. His mind turned to the recent events and he groaned in second hand embarassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was short. But I am trying to get myself to write. I lost my will to write when my 3,500 words got deleted and I could not retrieve them anyhow. But well, maybe I am getting ready to write again.  
You liked it? Unsure if I will be able to do justice to it.


End file.
